


Team Up

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hannibal is Spider-Man, M/M, Upside down kisses, Will hates Spider-Man, Will is Wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was not room for two heroes in Baltimore, at least according to the media. Headlines like: THE WOLVERINE GOES MAD! with shots of Will attacking some bank robbers, claws breaking through their clothes missing skin by mere inches were his main media presence every other day. Spider-Man had different headlines, despite Will attempting to yell that the man had practically strangled the life out of the criminals he'd hung from the flag in front of the police station. Wolverine was a menace. Spider-Man was a hero. A hero who was the bane of Will's existence and whose scent seemed to follow him wherever he went despite never being there.A superhero mashup inspired by CamilleFlyingRotten's art on twitter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten).



There was not room for two heroes in Baltimore, at least according to the media. 

Headlines like: THE WOLVERINE GOES MAD! with shots of Will attacking some bank robbers, claws breaking through their clothes missing skin by mere inches were his main media presence every other day. 

Spider-Man had different headlines, despite Will attempting to yell that the man had practically strangled the life out of the criminals he'd hung from the flag in front of the police station. The Spider-Man regularly bragged about "putting down the Goblin menace" while holding what turned out to be Millionaire Mason Verger underwater till the man eventually died but no one thought him more than "The Hero of Baltimore."

A hero who was the bane of Will's existence and whose scent seemed to follow him wherever he went despite never being there.

Tonight was different.

He wasn’t after any robbers, fighting any criminals, or doing anything but head home after a long night. 

The walk from the corner store was longer than he liked but the short cut through the alley always made him a target for muggers. 

He heard them coming before the thought left his head, turning to the two men while putting up his hands. 

"Not tonight guys," he sighed, "I don't want any more..."

The gun came out before he could finish, Will growled and released his claws before leaping at the man on his left smashing him into the brick just as his partner stuck a knife into Will’s back. 

Will’s hood came down as he groaned, growling hard and turning just in time to see the second man pulled off his back and down onto the ground. 

"I didn't need help," he gritted his teeth, smashing the first man's head against the wall not bothering to catch him as he fell. 

Spider-Man held up his hands. 

"It did not look that way to me, Will."

Will let his claws back in, the sting of it making him wince. "Next time, ask first."

He chuckled, so familiar to Will now even though the other man's face was still a mystery. "Does that mean you are consenting to a team up?"

Will laughed, shaking his head, "It would help my PR."

Spider-Man held out his hand and Will took it, the handshake a mix of strong and firm. 

Will was the first to pull away, looking to the man on the ground and then the other that Spider-Man had webbed to the concrete. “Nice work.” 

"I could do the same for your friend with the gun?"

Will smiled, "Be my guest."

The webbing was so fast Will could barely keep up, finished before he could catch where it came from, and when Spider-Man took his hand to kiss him on top of it Will found himself drawn to the other man's lips. 

"I enjoyed our team up, Wi…olverine,"

Then he was gone, Will's skin tingling from the kiss, and he headed towards home feeling almost sad that he hadn't gotten to say thank you. 

He was nearing the end of the alley when he heard it, turning to find Spider-Man dangling off a fire escape.

"I realized that we did not get to say goodbye properly, I apologize."

Will walked to him, his hand still tingling as he pulled up Spider-Man's mask just enough to see those lips again. He ran his fingers over them, gasping when they were licked. 

"I hated you not fifteen minutes ago," he growled, stepping closer.

A smile. 

"There is a thin line between love and hate."

The kiss was soft, tender, nothing like Will had ever given another single person since the experiment changed him so drastically. He barely got a taste before Spider-Man pulled away, gloved hand touching his cheek. 

"Have a very good evening, Wolverine."

Will smiled. 

"You can call me Will."

The smile Will got in return was wide, all teeth, before it was hidden beneath the mask and Spider-Man took off into the sky. 

Will touched his lips, still warm as he turned the corner towards his place. 

Maybe there was room for the two of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/camillecailloux/status/786236499700256768
> 
> https://twitter.com/camillecailloux/status/786257159411511297
> 
> https://twitter.com/camillecailloux/status/786274641723523073
> 
> https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/786224367051026433


End file.
